


Pasture of Gold

by MidnaRose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Build-up romance, F/M, Romance, Slow Build, just regular sans, not au sans, sansxreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnaRose/pseuds/MidnaRose
Summary: -- Based on Pacifist run -- with a wee bit of a twistAfter the barrier had been broken, and the monsters had been freed, you had gone on to be the Human Monster Ambassador. You were told that once you turned 18, it was time to go to University. The time has finally come, and now you return underground to a university they have their.





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda just going with this one for now, and please note, this is not an AU, just a regular old Undertale story. It is Sans x Female Reader.
> 
>  I mean it does have a wee bit of a twist, but no spoilers ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S I thought of all the horrible puns myself -- you're welcome

After the barrier's destruction, you had decided to become the Human Monster Ambassador, and work to keep peace between the two races. When you first fell through the gaping hole in Mt. Ebott, you didn't want anything to do with the monsters, but then you saw how happy they made you, and now, at 18 years old, you couldn't be more happy to see all your friends, whom of which decided to remain underground.

 

* * *

 

After traveling so far, you had finally reached the hold in Mt. Ebott where you first fell where you, your [newly found] father Asgore, and [newly found] mother Toriel, leaped down, Flowey in hand. Together, the four of you passed through the ruins and made your way to Snowdin, where your friends had promised they'd meet you. Sans and Papyrus's house to be exact. Finally, you made it after a long way of walking, though by now you were quite used to it. 

You knock on the door and excitedly await the door's opening. It's been such a long time since you'd seen your closest friends last, and you couldn't wait to see them all again. The door swings open, but there is no one standing behind it. You, Toriel and Asgore all share worried looks, cautiously stepping inside. Then, in an instant, lights flash on, and everyone yells "*SUPRISEEE!!!"

Startled, you jump, nearly dropping the flower pot in which Flowey sat in. "Watch it, you idiot of a human!" he says, scowling at you. You giggle, saying "Sorry Flowey, my friends scared me...!" you say looking up from the preposterous yellow flower. You felt tears well in your eyes as they all smiled at you, laughing at what had just occured. You set Flowey down on the nearest table, and run to them, throwing your arms around each of them individually. By the time you've barely gotten halfway through, tears of joy are streaming down your cheeks, and you can't help but smile.

You've been waiting for this moment for years, and now here you stood, embracing each of your friends. Undyne squeezed you tight, Alphys blushed, Mettaton posed and so did you, Blooky phased right through you, Papyrus lifted you up in his boney tallness, and sans snuggled into your shoulder smiling widely. Everyone said something along the lines of "It's so good to see you again [Y/N]! We missed you so much [Y/N]!!" and that just made you tear up more.

You couldn't have been happier in this moment, and you chatted with everyone. The party lasted for hours, but to most, it felt like an instant. Soon, everyone but sans and Papyrus had left, and the house felt calm again. You sat down on the change filled couch, instantly obtaining 50G. You automatically think of the first time you sat on this couch, smiling at how you flirted with Papyrus.

"hey kid, what's ticklin your funny bone?" Sans said, snapping you out of your thoughts. "Oh! I was just thinking about the first time I sat on this couch. Didn't think it would CHANGE this much...!" You said, awaiting Sans' reaction to your pun. He chuckled saying, "Why would you think that? Our couch would never COIN for it!" You burst out laughing, seeing through watery eyes Papyrus' 'I hate your puns' glare. You calmed down a second later, and smirked at Papyrus.

"I never thought couches would have a PIN in their CUSHION for oPINions...!" you said, smiling widely. Sans couldn't help break down laughing, a BONEafied hand your shoulder. "NYEH! I THINK THAT IS ENOUGH FOR ONE NIGHT!" Papyrus said, in an attempt to intervene. "Awe, c'mon, I don't want our jokes going..." you began. "HUMAN! DON'T YOU DARE!" "BONE dry!!" you finished, watching Papyrus' reaction. 

"Hey, cmon bro, she's only trying TIBIA funny!" Sans added, smiling at his brother, who was now agitated. "NYEH! WELL I WILL NOW BE GOING TO BED, WHICH I SUGGEST YOU DO AS WELL!" Papyrus said, making his way up the stairs. You and Sans snicker but then look to each other and smile, happy that you'll now be getting a wee bit of time alone together.

"So kid, how are things above ground?" Sans immediately asks as Papyrus' door closes. You think for a moment. "Everything is fine, but being Ambassador is really tough work..." You say with a sigh. "Hey, Im sure it'll get better and easier with time. Who'd you leave in charge while you're away?" Sans asked, looking into your [E/C] eyes. You looked away, shyly blushing. "Don't tell me... Temmie??" Sans said, jokingly. You nod. He chuckles. "[Y/N], I was kidding!" "I'm not, but before you say anything, she graduated college with all A's AND honors! And nothing can be passed without my consent and approval first." Sans nodded saying, "Fair enough. At least she's not allowed to pass a law stating that everyone has to be named after her or something." You laugh, seeing how true that was. 

"You couldn't be more right about that, Sans...! But it's getting late, I need to get my rest for tomorrow. I'll... see you in the morning... Goodnight...! I love you, dude" you say, standing up and smiling at the skeleton. Sans stands as well, and pulls you into a hug. "Goodnight, kid. I'll see you then. Love ya too, buddy." Sans said, smiling. He walks you to his bedroom and allows you to sleep on the cleaner, spare bed that was supposedly just recently bought for you. Sans waits until your eyes close, then turns the light off, teleporting off to Grillby's.

 

* * *

 

 

"...Help!" a cry calls in the distance. You look around, unsure of where you are, but you can't see anything but white, and it feels as though you are floating. 

"...[Y/N], help...me!" you hear the same voice call again. "Hello...? Where are you?" you call out, frantically looking around in the white space you float in. "Please, [Y/N, ...help..." the fragile voice says, beckoning you. You begin to move towards the voice. "Can you keep calling out? I need to find you! I'll follow your voice!" you cry. The weakened voice continues. "Closer...you're closer...please, come..." it says as you float through this white emptiness. You continue to swim through this void of white until finally, you see something in the distance, a pasture of golden flowers and a figure...sitting? 

As you get closer, the figure appears more distinct, a small kid, white fur, small horns, and a green and yellow striped sweater. The child appeared to have their knees to their chest and looked as though they were crying. "Hello...? Are you okay? What happened? What's wrong?" you ask frantically as your feet finally make a landing with the soft ground. 

The horned child looks up, his eyes black pits, and suddenly your feel like you can't look away from his eyes. And then from his hollow eyes, green vines and yellow flowers, and the world around you is turning dark. Suddenly the child is gone, and all but one of the flowers remain, sitting beneath a ray of sunlight. Suddenly, this is all too familiar, and the flowers eyes open.

A wide grin appears on his face, and his eyes turn to you. "Howdy!" the flower says. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

* * *

 

Chp. 1 End~


	2. BONEafied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden omen has caused the Bone house residents to become quite fearful for your life, your soul, and the sake of the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any random asdg;lkjdlkg or something -- my kittens have issues with getting on my computer keyboard. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> SOME STORYLINE SPOILERS! You've been warned! Also, if you haven't already, please read Chapter One, so you know what's going on.

* * *

Your heart races as the unforgettable scene from the beginning of your journey plays out, and suddenly, you're terrified. Did you reset? If you didn't then who did?? "Catch the love pellets!" Flowey says. You are thrust into battle, but you refuse to fight and avoid all contact with Flowey's attack. "Run into the pellets! They won't hurt you!" a now agitated Flowey says, grinning angrily at you. You don't say anything and continue to avoid his attacks. Flowey gets angrier everytime until finally, in a deep raspy tone, he says, "You know what's going on, don't you?" You shake your head no this time, looking around nervously. "Chara is coming for you! In fact, he's right here! He's me!" Flowey says, uncontrollably laughing. "N-no...! I refused to join Chara! I-I-I...!" Your words stick in your throat, and you watch as Flowey grows and transforms back in to the horned white-furred monster you saw before. This time, though,  he appeared to be translucent. "You can't deny me this time, [Y/N]" The boy said, looking up at you with red eyes. In a sudden swift motion, he charges at you, and entered your body--

 

* * *

 

You awake with a yelp, sitting upright in an instant. Sans is already at your side, rubbing your back and shushing you. Tears streak your cheeks, and you're unable to control your sobbing. Sans pulls you in, and you bury your face in his shoulder letting yourself sob. You had met Chara, but told him it was best if you went your separate ways, for he was a killer and you were not. After a few minutes pass, you pull your head from Sans's shoulder and he looks at you, concerned. "What happened, kid?" Sans asks, looking to you. You explain everything that happened, and that you fear for your soul, your life, and you could sense that something horrible would happen.

"It was just a bad dream kid, but if it makes you feel better, I'll protect you okay?" Sans offers, offering a heart warming smile. You nod and hug him, whispering a thank you in his ear, or at least, where it would be. You fell asleep together like that, a smile on your face.

 

* * *

The next day...

* * *

 

Your eyes flutter open, and you're greeted by Sans's warm smile. "I didn't sleep, but it was worth it, especially when I'm protecting someone like you." he says, his arms still tightly wrapped around you. You blush, smiling. "Thank you, Sans. I don't know what I'd do without you..." you say, sitting up. With a yawn, Sans sits up saying, "You need to tell the rest of us, my brother, Asgore, Toriel." You nod. "Mom and Dad, as well as your brother need to know." You say, agreeing wholeheartedly. Sans stands and holds out his hand, smiling lightly at you. You take his hand and he leads you down stairs, where Papyrus is busy in the kitchen, and your parents are sitting on the change couch. 

"Your hands sure are BONEy, Sans!" you say, smiling. Sans chuckles, unable to come up with a pun this early in the morning. You smile at Toriel and Asgore saying, "Morning Mom!, morning Dad!" giving each a kiss on the cheek. They smile, and you enter the kitchen, surprise hugging Papyrus from behind. "NYEH! HUMAN! I NEARLY DROPPED MY POT OF SPAGHETTI ON YOU!" he said, blushing at your embrace anyway. "I need to tell you and everyone else something after breakfast..." you said, taking Papyrus's nod as a response. You head back out into the living room and tell Toriel and Asgore the same thing, your words proceeded by nodding. 

 

* * *

After breakfast

* * *

 You explain your terrifying dream, and how bad you think it is, Sans giving his insight every now and again. "I think it's...Chara..." you say, hot tears streaking your cheeks. "Mom, Dad, Papyrus... I'm so scared..." you say, your shoulders shaking. "I'm afraid because what if it IS Chara coming after me after I refused him?" You continue to ramble, Toriel embracing you, Asgore's hand on your back. Papyrus keeps a hand on your shoulder, while Sans strokes your hair. 

 

"My child, no matter what happens, we will all protect you." Toriel says, hugging you tighter. You nod and sob for a moment longer, then Toriel releases you. You wipe your eyes and mutter more Thanks you's. A moment later, Flowey calls over to you, and pulls you in close. 

 

"Did you enjoy the little nightmare I gave you, [Y/N]?" he says synically. Your eyes widen and you freeze, your breath catching in your throat. "This is only the beginning, [Y/N]. The beginning of your punishment for refuting ME!" 

 

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks SO much for reading! It means so much! If you want to see more from this story, please click bookmark to be notified when a new chapter is released. Also, Some news -- I will be making a comic out of this! I don't know how long it'll take, but I'm working on concept sketches. IT;s hard to do an x reader in comic form, sp I'll be using older Frisk, but you can pretend it's you...!


	3. A day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the nightmare you had, you need a day out and about, and away from Flowey. Could he really have been the one that caused the nightmare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! Also, if you didn't see before, I'm going to try to make this into a comic at some given time.

After breakfast, there was nothing you wanted more than to leave the house and go out with all your friends. But this time, you really didn't want to invite the Flower along. You had told Toriel, Asgore, Sans and Papyrus what he had said and they agreed that it was best to leave him home while you were out. You smiled and stretched, heading back up to Sans' room. You fumble through your suitcase trying to find something to wear, only to be startled by Sans. 

 "Gyah!" you cry, falling onto your bum. You look at him with an angry pout and he grins at you. "Didn't mean to frighten ya, [Y/N]... Sorry bout that one!" he says, offering his hand to you. You let out a huffy breath and take his hand, standing up. "Anyway, kid, are you going to be okay? That dream... really got to you didn't it?" Sans said, giving you a concerned look. You nod saying, "Of course it got to me. After what Flowey said... I'm not doubting that it's true... What if Chara really is coming for me?" you asked, feeling your breath get funny for a moment. Sans places a hand on your shoulder. "Kid, don't think about it, okay? Let's go have a little fun, okay?" Sans said, offering another smile at you. 

You smile and he leaves the room, allowing you to change into your usual blue and purple sweater, pants, heart locket, and boots. You leave the room with a smile and head down the stairs. In a sing-song voice, you say "Let's go!" 

 

* * *

 

All of you decided it would be best to just meet there, and that's what you did. Undyne was dressed in her usual tank top, boots, and jeans, and greets you with a wide grin. Alphys is in her lab coat, as always, and greets you with a warm, cuddly hug. MTT is in his hot pink montage and greets you with a white flashy smile. Everyone else is there, even Napstablook, though he just greets you with a shy smile. 

You can't help but feel overjoyed to see everyone again as if you didn't just see them all last night. "So, how was your first night back, punk?" Undyne asks, patting you, rather hard, on the back. You shudder, being reminded of the nightmare you had. "I... had a horrible nightmare..." you say, explaining what happened in your dream. You then go on to explain what Flowey told you, and that's why he wasn't invited today. Everyone who hadn't already heard the story  listened to the story with shock, wonder, and fear. "I'm afraid Chara has it out for me..." you finish, looking at everyone fearfully. 

Everyone offers you a comforting smile and a brief but tight hug. "Well, let's get going, shall we?" Sans says, interrupting the silence. Everyone nods or says "Yeah!" and you all walk together, casually chatting and catching up with each other like you always did. Your day went by quickly but you all had an amazing time together, cherishing your first time back together in years. 

 

* * *

  

Finally, the sun set, and everyone returned home happy and content. With a smile on your face, you and Sans headed up to his room, making jokes and laughing. "GOODNIGHT HUMAN! I WISH YOU THE BEST OF SLUMBERS!" Papyrus says, scooping you up into one of his usually large hugs. You smile and hug him back. "Thanks, Paps. I'll see you in the morning!", You say as he puts you back down. You follow Sans into his room after saying goodnight to Toriel and Asgore and sit down on your bed, flopping down onto it with a sigh.  

Sans sat down next to you, placing a boney hand on top of yours. "Hey, if you want, you can sleep with me again tonight... after what happened last night, I mean...!" he said, a light blue blush rising on his cheeks. You blush and sit up, nodding. "I'd really like that, thank you Sans." you say, kissing his cheek. He blushes a brighter blue than before, and you giggle. He kisses you back in the best way he can, hacing no lips and all, and you blush. He hugs you close, and you doze off to sleep in his arms, a smile on your face.

 

* * *

 

You're in the same white space as before, a child crying out for help. This time Sans is with you, and you look to him, who only stares blankly at you. You manage to float your way over to him and shake him, and his eyes light up, as if you had just woken him from a deep slumber. "Kid... where are we?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"This is the same dream as before, but this time you're with me... but I doubt it'll be any different." You say, taking his hand. The child cries out, and Sans is alerted. "Don't let the cries fool you! That's why this place turned into a nightmare! Just... ignore it...!" you say, holding onto him. He nods saying, "I'll try... but the voice sounds a lot like... Asriel..." You think for a moment, listening to the voice calling out. You nod. "You're right, but I'm not going towards it, and neither are you, okay?" you say, trying your best to keep Sans by your side. Sans nods, and holds onto you, as though he were a leaf about to fall off of a tree branch. 

A moment passes. The cries of Asriel grow louder and louder, and you snuggle into Sans, as if trying to block the sounds with his body. Sans holds onto you tightly, sighing. Will this dream ever end...?

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for reading. Sorry it's kind of late, but I've finally managed to work on this one <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you'll continue onto the next chapter! I'm trying my best here at 1 am... but this is when my muse really gets to me, and I can't sleep anyway, so -- yeah. Again, I hope you enjoyed and you'll move onto the next chapter. If you want an update, feel free to bookmark this, though you don't have to
> 
> PS I hope you enjoyed my horrible puns~


End file.
